Big - Grimmjow x Aizen Lemon
by blankaccountnodeletepossible
Summary: new account - on quotev after . com put this - /26772056


He was big.

Everything about him was big, No, big was an understatement. The cock that sat staring me right in the face was massive; I was expected to take it. Not as big as mine personally but yet… this one was due to go inside me. I swallowed hard as my hair was yanked and the head shoved into my face. "Grimmjow…" Aizen cooed as he waited for me to open my mouth. I obediently did so, the collar that had been forced around my neck jingled slightly as he shoved himself into my mouth.

Grimmjow gagged as it was forced down his throat, but Aizen relentlessly pounded into his mouth with a loud moans of pleasure. He didn't care about the discomfort the feline below him may be feeling, he actually enjoying hearing the gagging noise that came from his mouth. They were simply, delicious.

Aizen tossed his head back slowly, closing his eyes as he continued to thrust into the sextas mouth. Grimmjow glared up at him, but eventually looked back to his job and bobbed his head back and forth at his _masters_ pace. He reached his hands up, holding his shaft with one while using the other one to lightly play with the sack under his member. This pleased Aizen very much, so much he looked down at his little toy and smirked.

"Such a good sex kitten…" he growled with a particularly hard thrust before returning to his original pace. Grimmjow quickly tried to pull away, but Aizen kept his head in place. The espada could taste the bitter pre-cum dripping from the head of his masters head. The sadistic fuck. He continued to obey his master until his head was yanked away and he was yanked up by his blue hair.

Aizen pushed him onto the bed, quickly pinning his hand above his head and attacking his soft lips. He forced his tongue inside, licking and massaging every inch of his mouth with his own, as his hard on only got worse. He ravaged his mouth, pushing him further down into the bed with every struggle the espada made. Suddenly, pain shot through his tongue and he yanked away.

The brat had actually bit him.

Grimmjow laid under him, panting and staring up at him with hazy blue eyes that screamed anger. His mouth was twisted into a scowl. He wasn't yet trained…

"You little…" Aizen hissed, and quickly got off him, walking over to a corner of the room. Grimmjow slowly sat up, scooting to the other side of the bed and staring wide eyed as he watched Aizen dig through a chest. He knew he shouldn't have done that… but it was so disgusting to him.

How he yanked him, abused him, called him names… how it turned him on.

"You've been a very bad boy Grimmjow…" he growled, not bothering to look up at him. This sent a shiver down Grimmjows spine, causing him to stare in anticipation, and fear. He watched as the silver handcuffs dangled from one of Aizens hands, and in the other… the whip.

He stared at it, knowing the pain that would soon come and the arousal he would hate from it. He watched as Aizen stepped closer, dropping the whip on a nearby chair as he stood to the side of the bed.

"Come." He ordered. Grimmjow hesitated, but slowly crawled over on all fours and sat on his knees, offering his wrists to Aizen. They were quickly shackled, and before he knew it he was being drug across the room and being hung from the massive metal cord on the ceiling. It kept him in a position where if he kicked he would be dangling, but as long as he didn't his feet touched the ground.

Next, Aizen walked over to the table next to it, and dug around that for a while. Grimmjows heart pounded in fear of what was to come. He bit his own tongue as he watched. His body started to sweat slightly, and his knees felt a little weak. He watched as Aizen took out the soft black cloth and quickly blindfolded him, much to his displeasure.

Aizen chuckled at his pets position, and took a minute to lean against him and touch his aching member. "You're such a naughty kitty… Grimmjow…" he growled and nipped at his neck, causing him to gasp. "It's time for you to be pushed." He growled and moved away. He could hear Aizens footsteps, but wasn't sure where he was going. Though he had a pretty good idea.

Suddenly there was an unspeakable pain across his back, causing him to cry out and whimper. There was another, and another, each one with the sound of the sharp leather against his muscular back caused him to jolt slightly.

He quietly cursed the hard on he was getting from such a degrading situation.

The punishment went on for a couple of minutes, each whip gaining a moan of pleasure and pain from the feline who was captured. Aizen, simply smiled. He loved his kitten, he really did. All the sweet moans and sexual comments that would bring him to his knees. Out of all of his _pets_ … Grimmjow was easily his favorite.

He finished up upon seeing Grimmjows red and bleeding back, and hearing the panting noises the espada made. He dropped it to the ground, not caring about the item now as he wrapped his arms around the espadas waist. He leaned against him so his chest was to his bloody back, causing him to hiss in pain.

"That's a good boy~" he cooed, reaching for his member and stroking it at a painfully slow rate. Grimmjows panting got harder, as he whimpered against Aizens grip. The only thing keeping him on his feet were the chains now. "Mmmmm, grimmy~ You're so hard from all this?" he asked in a teasing voice, one he knew would tick of Grimmjow.

As he expected, the espada growled in annoyance, baring his teeth rather like a dog might. Aizen laughed, continuing to stroke him lightly. "What a naughty boy you are…" he growled, licking his ear and using his free hand to lightly trail up the espadas perfect chest. He would dare never whip his chest, he loved to play with it too much. The same went for his ass.

He pinched his nipple as hard as he could, causing Grimmjow to moan in pleasure and shiver in his grip. Azien laughed again, pleased by his kitten. He continued to pinch and tease the bud on his chest, stroking him slowly and nibbling on his ear while whispering countless naughty phrases.

"M….master~" Grimmjow eventually moaned out, exactly what Aizen wanted to hear. "Yes my pet?" he asked in an innocent tone. "P-please fuck me…." He begged with a small blush. Humiliated beyond all belief at what he was asking for.

"You want it?" Aizen teased. "Y-yes!" he cried in pain due to his aching member. Aizen bit into his neck, causing him to scream out in pleasure. It was all too much for him, he wanted it now. He was willing to do anything for his masters cock.

"Tell me how much you want it…" he growled, causing Aizen to freeze up for a moment. He didn't answer for a while, and Aizen was running out of patience. He grabbed one of the felines ass cheeks with one hand, squeeze roughly. "Tell master you want it…" he growled, and spanked him again. Grimmjow cried out and yanked against the chains.

"I want it master!" he cried, causing him to be slapped again. He let out another cry much to Aizens delight. "What does my kitty want? Be really specific or you won't get it~"

"I want my masters cock in my ass- ahh!" he was spanked again as Aizen removed his hand from his member and got on his knees to look at his prized pets firm ass. He smacked it again, earning more delicious cries. "I was my masters fat cock to pound me in the ass!" he begged, driving Aizen over the limit.

He quickly untied his pet, but left his handcuffs on. He grabbed his hair, throwing him onto the floor and pushing his torso onto the bed. "Good boy…" he growled, before pulling his hair again. "Get into your favorite little position _slut_." He growled. Grimmjow quickly obeyed, getting on all fours and letting his ass hang over the bed with his legs spread wide.

Aizen took no time to prep him, though because he was a good boy he quickly spread lubricant up and down his shaft. He looked at Grimmjow, still blindfolded and begging with his ass in the air. It was perfect.

He slammed into his pet without warning, causing him to scream out and toss his head back. Aizen quickly grabbed the back of his hair and pounded into him over and over again, completely exiting and then slamming back inside him every time until he heard one specific moan.

It was the moan Grimmjow always gave when his prostate was slammed. The almost cat like cry came out and he shoved his ass back against his master.

"Yeah… you like that you little slut!?" Aizen asked, slapping his ass again and slamming back into him in the same spot before Grimmjow could answer. Grimmjow moaned out in pleasure from all the pain and _punishment _he was receiving. He bit his bottom lip and panted heavily as he was pounded into without a second thought.

Aizen groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes, pulling his head back further and continuing to pound into him. "God…. You good little boy!" he growled and gave an extra hard thrust. "Yes master!" he cried out.

The degrading insults and thankful cried of pleasure continued on until Grimmjow suddenly came all over the bed, panting heavily, but this only inspired Aizen to continue to thrust harder and harder. "You dirty little boy!" he screamed and spanked him again. He moaned out in pleasure in response and eagerly screamed.

"Yes I'm a bad boy! Master I'm so bad!" he screamed, and that was it.

Aizen came with a loud grunt deep into his ass, biting him bottom lip and he did so. Grimmjow cried out and arched his back as he shivered with delight. Aizen smirked and thrust in a couple of more times to make sure he was all done. He slowly pulled out of him, listening to him moan as he did so.

He reached forward and untied his blindfold, as Grimmjow fell to the bed and panted heavily. Aizen smirked and crawled on top of him and gave him a slow loving kiss. It was different from what before. It was actually passionate, loving, and full of emotion. Grimmjow happily accepted it as he was picked up. Aizen used on had to tossed the bedsheets to the side and lay Grimmjow down.

He smiled at him, laying next to him and stretching his arms across the pillows. Grimmjow quickly took the opportunity to cuddle into his chest, and close his eyes. His whole body was sore, and full. Aizen looked at his back and pet his shoulder lightly. "You'll have to see Sayzel first thing in the morning…" he ordered him, but Grimmjow had already passed out.

Aizen blushed at the sight of the sleeping cat like espada, staring at him for the longest time before kissing his forehead.

"Good night… I love you."


End file.
